Alexa Play Despacito
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Este slow burn del infierno contiene: Magos adoptando roombas, Ravenclaw frienship, Slytherin friendship, mago-muggle friendship, un gato gruñon, magos borrachos, menciones a memes, uso de emojis por parte de magos, mal uso del MCU por parte de magos, cosas muggle-mágicas ilegales, referencias a telenovelas Mexicanas y baby Scorpius. Se supone que debía ser drama but i cant.


"_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_"

_**Prompt #56:**_ Michael tiene heridas de la batalla y Adrian puede ayudarlo

* * *

_Este fic del infierno contiene magos adoptando roombas, Ravenclaw frienship, Slytherin friendship, mago-muggle friendship, un gato gruñon, magos borrachos, menciones a memes, uso de emojis por parte de magos, mal uso del MCU por parte de magos, cosas muggle-mágicas ilegales, referencias a telenovelas Mexicanas y baby Scorpius. Se supone que debía ser drama, pero this is me. i just cant._

_**Alexa Play Despacito**_

_**...**_

El mundo era muy pequeño, pero Adrian no sabría cuán pequeño era sino hasta que vio el listado de pacientes que tenía para ese día.

Se quedó observando el nombre por unos minutos hasta que decidió que era imposible que fuera a encontrarse con alguien de Hogwarts, precisamente en el mundo muggle, justo en su trabajo; justo como uno de sus pacientes y _justo_ esta semana que debía cubrir a Doc cuando estaba de vacaciones.

No, lo mas probable era que se tratara de otro Michael Corner, un muggle normal y corriente que, casualmente, también se llamaba Michael Corner. Vamos ¿Qué tantos podía haber en el mundo? seguramente mil muggles se llamaban igual.

Sonrió para si mismo. Se sentía un poco estúpido por haber pensado que se encontraría con un mago en un sitio de medicina muggle, con lo mucho que los magos la aborrecían. Y como si los magos no le huyeran a la medicina muggle como la peste. Es más, ningún mago necesitaría medicina muggle, y la palabra "terapia" ni siquiera existía en su vocabulario, porque ¿para qué? un movimiento de varita bastaba para quedar como nuevo.

Por estas cosas odiaba quedar a cargo del consultorio. Lo abrumaban la responsabilidad, la cantidad de pacientes, no poder liberar tensión con Doc y empezaba a pensar estupideces.

—Un mago en el consultorio ¿Puedes creerlo, Romi?

Romi dejó escapar un pitido cuando se tropezó con el pie de Adrian y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir con su tarea.

**...**

Existian magos, como Michael Corner, cuya familia hacía parte del mundo mágico hacía apenas recientes generaciones. Michael era tercera generación; tuvo una abuela bruja por parte de madre y sus abuelos por parte de padre eran muggles, no así su padre. Como consecuencia no había perdido tanto contacto con el mundo muggle, aunque si que preferiría no tener que pisar un establecimiento de medicina muggle en la vida.

La vida, no así, decidió que lo iba a pisar de todos modos.

Michael había escuchado suficientes historias de terror como para sentirse cómodo en una _clínica._

Había escuchado que los muggles usaban desinfectante y que estos lugares tenían ese olor penetrante insoportable, pero cuando ingresó al edificio, se encontró con un aroma suave, definitivamente artificial, pero no es molesto, agradable incluso. Era la recepción, así que asumió que aun no había entrado en la boca del dragón, del todo.

Había sillas dispuestas alrededor de la sala, no muchas porque el lugar no era enorme otorgandole un aura acogedora que no engañaba a Michael.

En el centro había una mesita con revistas y una señora mayor estaba sentada en una esquina ojeando una revista de moda. Conoció a la abuela de Longbottom asi que no había manera en que encontrara la portada de la revista extravagante. Un par de asientos a la derecha había una mujer joven con un niño de unos cinco años, con la cara pegada a uno de esos aparatos muggles planos rectangulares y negros.

Michael agarro su silla y empezó a dirigirse hacia la recepcionista, maldiciendo cada segundo que tenia que usar la silla de ruedas de forma manual. Sí, estaba encantada para que fuera mas fácil de arrastrar, pero igual no le gustaba tener que mirar siempre hacia arriba cada vez que quería hablar con alguien, lo hacia sentirse pequeño y vulnerable.

Tras una mesa que falnqueaba la puerta principal que llevaba a los consultorios estaba una chica joven de cabello rizado y piel morena quien sonreía como boba a una de las cositas cuadradas al igual que el niño que había visto antes.

Se aclaró la garganta. La chica levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Había esperado que lo tratara con frialdad profesional, pero debía darle puntos a la chica por parecer como que en verdad le alegrara, o importara, que Michael hubiera ido a su cita como un buen paciente.

Cuando Michael dio su nombre y el del doctor con quien tenia una cita, la chica pareció muy avergonzada.

—El doctor Smith no se encuentra esta semana por.. uh... razones familiares —la recepcionista debió de sentir su aura asesina porque rápidamente anunció— su cita ha sido movida con el doctor Pucey, es muy bueno se lo aseguro.

El nombre Pucey le traía recuerdos de Hogwarts. Malos recuerdos. Recuerdos del infame año de los Carrow y de todos esos Slytherin que tuvieron el honor de tomar La Marca Tenebrosa y las _responsabilidades_ que eso acarreaba.

—Pero si no se siente cómodo con el cambio—interrumpió la chica— podemos agendar nuevamente su cita con el doctor Smith para la semana que viene.

No es como que Michael conociera al tal doctor Smith o al doctor Pucey. Quien se encargo de pedirle la cita y hechizar a los médicos con un _confundus_ para que lo atendieran sin tener seguro medico fue Padma y aunque Michael seguía sin creer que la medicina muggle pudiera arreglar algo que la medicina mágica no había podido, era su ultima opción. En cualquier caso ¿cuantos Pucey podía haber en el mundo muggle? difícilmente se trataría de la misma persona. Y además seria una molestia tener que volver a pasar por lo de arrastrar una maldita silla de ruedas con apenas un poco de magia.

—Está bien, tomaré la cita con el Doctor Pucey. —Sí, el nombre le causaba cierta incomodidad, pero era solo un nombre.

**...**

Hubo un escándalo que alerto a las autoridades muggles de la zona.

Hechizos volando unilateralmente sin piedad.

Hubo Aurores y un escuadrón entero de Desmemorizadores tuvieron que trabajar un día entero recogiendo y desmemorizando a las personas que se vieron involucradas. Un niño de cinco años grabó el incidente y tuvieron suerte de que la magia hubiera bloqueado las señales de WiFi o el equipo de Desmemorizadores habría tenido muchísimos mas problemas para realizar su trabajo.

Y ahora también había un nuevo interno en San Mungo que se llevaba miradas de disgusto cada vez que alguien echaba un vistazo a su antebrazo izquierdo desinflamado. Lo trataron como a cualquier paciente, aunque Adrian sentía que tratarían con mas tacto a alguien convertido en una cucaracha gigante. No esperaba un trato mejor, la verdad, pero tampoco esperaba terminar en el puto hospital por culpa de un Maldito Lisiado.

Lo dejarían la noche para revisar posibles secuelas, pero había que darle crédito al Lisiado, no había usado ningún hechizo de magia oscura. Con todo y todo se las había arreglado muy bien y creativa mente para hacer un numero en Adrian lo suficientemente horrible como para que interviniera el Departamento de Aurores .

Adrián, harto de todos y de todo, insistió quelo dejaran ir, que estaba bien. No le sorprendió que los medimagos no insistieran mucho en tratarlo toda la noche.

Pese a todo, no estaba enojado.

No por él, al menos, no era el primer portador de la marca que era atacado por un fulano, pero le preocupaban sus pacientes.

Los Desmemorizadores se habían encargado de arreglarlo y mas les valía. Sus pacientes tenían derecho a un trato digno y que no les borraran los recuerdos de toda su maldita vida. La pobre señora Bennet ya de por si tenia un alzheimer incipiente, no necesitaba de magos metiéndose con sus recuerdos y aunque _Tommy_ podía llegar a ser un mocoso irritante bordeando con demonio, no merecía que lo dejaran imbécil como a Lockhart.

A él podían mirarlo feo, estaba acostumbrado, además en cuanto lo soltaran volvería al mundo muggle donde había gente a la que la ponía cachonda el tatuaje de su antebrazo. Su jefe se veía muy con cara de señor serio, pero definitivamente tenia un kink con su tatuaje.

—Pucey, Pucey —interrumpió la irritante y melodiosa voz de su contacto de emergencia. La habían llamado para que arrastrara su culo de San Mungo y él estaba complacido en complacerles y largarse de ahí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Si tan solo Daphne no fuera una pequeña mierda... ¿por que demonios la tenia como contacto de emergencia?

—Ugh. Necesito un trago —gruño. Daphne soltó una risita. Por supuesto que no estaba preocupada.

—¿Te llegó tu turno con Los Vengadores?

Ah, Los Vengadores, esa amable gente que se encargaba en buscar, acosar y/o atacar antiguos Mortífagos en honor a sus muertos en la guerra o a algún familiar lejano del que solo escucharon que murió en La Batalla de Hogwarts y decidieron salir a hacer el ridículo. Eran mayormente inofensivos y Pucey nunca se había encontrado ninguno. Tal vez sabían que el honraba a sus propios muertos dejando que su jefe muggle se corriera sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, eso si que era una venganza. Todos sus muertos estaban orgullosos.

Ojalá hubieran sido los Vengadores. Hubiera sido hasta divertido y sus pacientes habrían salido mejor librados.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que me sentiría mas ridículo si hubiera sido un Vengador y no un idiota en una silla de ruedas que por alguna razón termino en mi consultorio. ¿reclutaran lisiados?

—Uh "lisiado" —se burló Daphne sacando su varita para llevárselo de ahí— qué rudo.

La succión los arrastró fuera de San Mungo y los llevó a The Dark Pig en Hogsmeade. El puto hogsmeade, porque Daphne es una malnacida que lo iba a dejar borracho a kilómetros de su casa después de salir del hospital. Tal vez no tuviera que ir a trabajar al día siguiente debido al desastre que a saber cómo lo cubrieron los desmemorizadores, pero igual era malditamente lejos de su casa.

—Mira las palabras técnicas no ofensivas las uso con mis pacientes, no con un malnacido que me cosió a hechizos de primer año en cuanto me vio.

Daphne soltó una carcajada. Él se limito a pedir Whisky de Fuego.

The Dark Pig era ese infame bar que seguía siendo infame, pero por otras razones: Precios elevados y decoración de mal gusto. Resulta que los traficantes ya no iban a hacer tratos a un bar que antaño fue regentado por el hermano de jodido Albus Dumbledore. Esas cosas asustaban a los malos malosos, al parecer. En cuanto al pasadizo secreto que conectaba con Hogwarts: Sellado, o eso dicen.

—Merlín, me das pena ¿para que tienes una varita si no la usas?

—No tengo varita. La rompieron ¿recuerdas?

Daphne chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No uso una varita hace años —bajo la voz— ni siquiera una ilegal.

—Solo porque soy buena amiga y no te veo hace semanas, esta ronda va por mi cuenta.

—y la siguiente tambien, porque no tengo ni un sickle encima. Solo dinero muggle.

—Ugh. No usas más tu varita y solo usas dinero muggle. Te has convertido en todo un sangresucia, Pucey.

Adrián se encogió de hombros.

—So sad, Daphne. Play despacito.

**...**

Michael no se sentía culpable.

No por Pucey, al menos.

Los muggles, sin embargo, le daban pena. Estaban confundidos, aterrados y después de que habían sido desmemorizados parecían cuerpos vacíos que se movían gracias a hilos invisibles. ¿Cómo había gente que encontraba divertido causarles daño? Michael no lo entendía.

Los aurores no habían estado felices y el departamento de Asuntos Muggles que había enviado a los Desmemorizadores quería hacerlo picadillo por todos los problemas que había causado.

Michael quería racionalizar su comportamiento, quería creer que había actuado como una persona normal en un momento de crisis, pero definitivamente no se había portado como una persona normal y aparentemente no había habido crisis porque Pucey no tenía varita, ergo era inofensivo.

Los Aurores le aseguraron que en los juicios que siguieron a la guerra, Adrian Pucey había sido sentenciado a que se rompiera su varita, sus crímenes no daban para una sentencia en Azkaban. Michael no sabia eso.

También le aseguraron que Pucey había estado bajo observación de las autoridades y no había cometido ningún delito contra los muggles en los años que llevaba viviendo entre ellos. Es más, al parecer era una especie de medico muggle. Michael, quien entro allí, pidió una cita con un Doctor Pucey y lo vio con sus propios ojos, no podía creerlo.

Los muggles parecían conocerlo, respetarlo en incluso preocuparse por él. La recepcionista, antes de ser desmemorizada, no entendía por qué había atacado a Pucey. Aseguraba que eran amigos.

Michael no entendía nada. Tal vez si se sentía un poco culpable por Pucey.

En cuanto los aurores lo dejaron libre tras interrogarlo y lanzare un encantamiento para que el Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia supiera cuando hiciera magia cerca a los muggles como prevención a que causara otro desastre porque tal vez estaba un poco inestable. claro estaba en una silla de ruedas y automáticamente era el pobre loquito peligroso. Poco mas y deciden llevarlo a hacerle compañía a Lockhart.

siempre le había sido fácil mantener el tipo y lucir calmado en las peores situaciones, así que inspiro profundo, se paso una mano por la cara y pidio que llamaran a Padma porque estaban en zona muggle y él no podía hacer magia allí.

En cuanto Padma llegó levanto su mano para cerrar le boca de Michael antes de que comenzara a refunfuñar.

—No puedes culparme, Michael. Ni en mil años se me hubiera ocurrido que esto podía suceder.

—Esto me pasa por hacerte caso —masculló cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su silla.

—¿Sabes que esto no es culpa de la medicina muggle y que tal vez, tal vez, deberías de darle otra oportunidad?

—Cualquiera que crea que alguien con La Marca Tenebrosa es apto para cuidar pacientes no merece mi confianza —sus propias palabras sonaban vaciás después de ver como habían reaccionado los muggles cuando vieron el estado en el que había dejado a Pucey._ Pudo ser peor_, había pensado amargamente, _pudo terminar como yo._

—Bueno —respondió ella— tienes un buen punto.

**...**

Adrian iba a matar a alguien.

Agarrar la varita ilegal que había conseguido fuera del país para maldecir a alguien sonaba como a una muy buena idea. Con gusto iría a Azkaban si eso le permitia vengar a Romi.

Esos salvajes. Esos absolutos malnacidos le habían prendido fuego a Romi para justificar el fuego que había causado la "Explosión", ante los muggles. Malditos magos ¡Mataron a Romi!

Muy bien. Calma._ Respira._

Tal vez no mataría a nadie, tal vez se tatuaría a Romi en el otro antebrazo, así cuando su ahijado preguntara le contaría historias muy divertidas del mundo muggle, le hablaría de Romi y el niño iba a pedir a sus padres que le compraran una mascota como Romi. Una roomba en Malfoy Manor, eso definitivamente molestaría a su padre y a su abuelo y a todas las generaciones Malfoy. Sería muy divertido. Provocar a Draco, eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Solo era un cacharro muggle, ni siquiera estaba vivo. Ni siquiera tenía alma, Adrian, deja el drama —había dicho Daphne cuando Adrian había comentado su plan malvado. Estaban en su oficina en su hora de descanso tomando té.

—Tenía mas alma que tu.

—¿Cómo es que los muggles te dejan curarlos?

—Dicen que tengo manos mágicas.

—Qué ridículo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —se encogió de hombros— Les digo que puedo hacer magia pero lo tengo prohibido porque me uní a los nazis mágicos que buscaban eliminar a los que eran como ellos.

—¿que es un nazi? —amaba a Daphne, pero su falta de cultura era abrumadora. Todavía recordaba cuando, en la facultad, sus compañeros habían quedado de piedra cuando porque él no tenia ni idea de lo que era un nazi. Ni hablar de los memes. Decidió aprender de historia para no sentirse como un rarito. Y para los memes tiene a Alexandra, a su jefe y al grupo compartido de toda la clínica.

—Son los Mortífagos muggles.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Atacan magos?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡no! Atacan a otros muggles.

—Los muggles están locos.

—Pero tienen memes.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Sangresucia.

Adrian sonrió, pero luego se quedo en silencio.

—Bueno, los Mortífagos también atacaban a otros magos.

Daphne asintió en silencio y Adrian no dijo nada mas.

Habían conseguido salir adelante. La familia Greengrass había salido limpia gracias a una tía loca de Daphne que había peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts y a que las chicas no habían tomado La Marca. Eran demasiado jóvenes y el único de su generación que la había tomado había sido Draco y solo porque Voldemortqueria joder a Lucius. Adrian para entonces ya era mayor y habia tenido sus razones y habia tomado decisiones. No se justificaba, pero a menudo se preguntaba si había valido la pena.

Miro a su alrededor mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

Vivía una buena vida. Una vida tranquila.

Técnicamente no podía hacer magia, pero no estaba interesado salvo por un par de hechizos que había realizado aquí y allá para hacer su vida mas cómoda. Tenia un buen trabajo; amigos tanto en el lado mago como muggle. Era amante de su jefe, un hombre casado, con hijos y que a Pucey lo ponia mucho porque estaba muy bueno.

La vida no lo había tratado tan mal. Tenia mucho mas que otra gente.

Pensó en Michael Corner y en como Adrian si podía caminar. Al menos tenia más que El Lisiado.

—¿Estas pensando en el Lisiado? —se burlo Daphne.

—No lo llames así.

Daphne soltó una carcajada muy poco de señorita y se cubrió la boca de inmediato.

—Casi fue mi paciente —se defendió Adrian.

**...**

Michael estaba confinado en su casa.

No es como que no pudiera salir, solo no quería salir.

¿A donde iría de todos modos?

¿A uno de los TRES sitios mágicos que había en todo el país? definitivamente no iría a que los magos lo miraran con pena.

No era normal que un mago perdiera la capacidad de mover las piernas, la sola idea de que eso sucedeira era absurda en un mundo donde había pociones que te hacen crecer los huesos de la nada. Pero se había encontrado con un Mortífago muy entusiasta que le había lanzado una maldición muy poderosa que simplemente no se había podido curar con magia.

Tras La Batalla de Hogwarts muchos quedaron con secuelas debido a la magia oscura que emplearon los seguidores de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

La otra opción era salir al mundo muggle, pero ahora que no podía hacer magia por seis meses sin alertar a las autoridades, tenía que arrastrar la silla de ruedas con todo su peso y sin nada de magia.

Su exabrupto había salido en el profeta como el pobre chico que no podía caminar y perdía el control de si mismo. Su historia no apareció en la primera pagina, pero lo habían acusado de Vengador porque así funcionaba el amarillismo.

Sus amigos venían a hacerle compañía y a arrastrarlo fuera de su casa porque según decían "No era saludable pasar tanto tiempo encerrado solo con Phoebius". Padma era la que peor lo llevaba, la pobre se sentía culpable por su reclusión voluntaria, así que era inevitable tenerla visitándolo a menudo, seguramente para asegurarse de que seguía siendo un ser humano completamente funcional. Mas o menos.

—¿Por que él puede caminar con tranquilidad mientras yo estoy confinado aquí? —había dicho una tarde que se sentía especielmente miserable y especialmente hablador.

—Creí que no salias porque no querías.

Se arrepintió de inmediato.

—No quiero salir —contestó a la defensiva. En verdad no quería salir —solo digo que no es justo.

Padma se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? se que prefieres salir solo, pero te puedo acompañar. Podemos hacer algo diferente ¿eh? Una tarde de amigos. Solo los dos.

—No.

Padma bajó la mirada y él se sintió culpable casi de inmediato. Ella estaba tratando y Michael apreciaba el gesto, pero no sentia que quisiera salir. No si no podía caminar. Lo cual era una aspiración irracional a estas alturas de la vida, así que a lo mejor se quedaba en su casa por el resto de su vida.

**...**

—No vas a creer lo que me encontré en el profeta.

—¿No tienes trabajo, jodido Flint?

—No.

—Bueno, pues yo si, así que largo.

Cuando le llegó la lechuza del bastardo avisandole que iba a viajar a Inglaterra ahora que la temporada de Clubes había terminado, Adrian creyó que tendría un par de días para prepararse antes de verle la cara a Marcus.

—AAAAAAdrian —ronroneo el bastardo.

—Largo de mi puta ventana.

—No hasta que me presentes a tu secretaria.

Adrian tomo aire y lo dejo salir lentamente.

—No es mi secretaria y no le voy a presentar a un imbécil, la aprecio mucho como para eso —se giró para encararlo—. Y deja de flotar fuera, me pone nervioso.

—¿Envidia? siempre fui mejor en la escoba que tu.

—Los muggles te pueden ver, imbécil —dijo mientras arrastraba a Marcus dentro de su oficina, no quería mas encuentros con aurores— Bastante tengo con gente que viene a mi oficina a atacarme.

—¡Oh! —sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes— A eso me refería. En el profeta te mencionaron, solo vine a ver cómo estabas. Porque resulta que estoy en el país y soy muy buen amigo.

—Estoy bien. Perfecto —gruñó—. Ahora, largo.

—Pero Aaaadrian —hizo un puchero— vamos a beber algo. Con tu secretaria.

—No es mi secretaria y estoy ocupado.

—Aaaadrian

—Llego la señora Bennet a su cita de las cinc- ¡Oh! —Alexandra se quedo mirando a Marcus, luego a Adrian, luego a Marcus y finalemnte a Adrian— No lo vi entrar.

—Hola, guapa.

—No es tu culpa, es un bastardo escurridizo y ya se va.

—¡Aaaaaadrian! —hizo un puchero y cualquiera diría que se iba a echar a llorar ahí mismo. Afortunadamente para Adrian, Alexa reaccionó y le señaló la puerta a Marcus.

—Por aquí... señor.

Marcus le guiño un ojo a su amiga, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y le arrojó unas paginas arrugadas del Profeta.

—¡Las pústulas supurantes resaltan tus ojos! —gritó y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ugh.

Un día de estos iba a matarlo. Que fuera jugador profesional de quidditch, mas o menos famoso, no se lo va a impedir. A nadie le va a importar cuando desapareciera. No es como que fuera el jodido Messi.

**...**

—Los Vengadores son tan Lawfull Good que no se ni como consiguen que hablen de ellos en el profeta —dijo Terry mientras ojeaba unas hojas del Profeta. Soltó una risita.

—No todos lo son—mencionó Padma.

—Si, bueno, habrá alguno competente —se excusó Terry — pero, vamos.

Lisa rió con mas fuerza. Aparentemente encontraba todo el tema de Los Vengadores hilarante.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tu noticia llegó al profeta —continuó Padma, ojeando el artículo por encima del hombro de Terry— si es que comparado con ellos eras un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Michael se cubrió la cara, avergonzado de su comportamiento ¿por qué insistían en recordárselo? —Por favor... para.

—¡Ha-ha! han listado todos los hechizos que lanzaste —señaló Lisa — No recuerdo que practicáramos esto en el ED.

—El Mocomurciélago era un clásico de Weasley —interrumpió Stephen después de terminar de hacer unas llamadas, se había vuelto un sujeto importante y ocupado.

Michael quiso salvar la dignidad con un débil —Alto— que todos ignoraron cuando vio por donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Uuuh Weasley ¿aprendiste muchos hechizos de Weasley? ¿te dio clases privadas? —Maldita seas, Lisa.

—¡No vamos a hablar de exes! —Chilló Mandy haciendo un puchero. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada de llorar. Todos cerraron la boca de inmediato.

—La van a hacer llorar, insensibles —apuntó Padma enviando una mirada acusadora en dirección de Lisa que se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo mas.

—Eso, Padma. Tu si que conoces las reglas —gimoteo Mandy al borde del llanto— hoy está prohibido hablar de exes. Pústulas supurantes, mocomurcielago y Los Vengadores Cutres: bien; exes: mal.

La Reina de la Noche acababa de hablar y todos asintieron solemnemente. No se hablaría de exes.

—Lo siento —Lisa se agachó y agarró al pobre de Phoebius—. Ten. Abraza a Pho.

Phoebius maulló con disgusto en los brazos de Mandy quien se echó a llorar de inmediato.

—¡Ni los gatos me quiereeeen!

Pho maulló de nuevo, mas resignado que enojado. No era la primera vez que se convertía en el paño de lagrimas después de que alguien del grupo había terminado con su pareja. Era una Noche de Despecho y hasta Pho sabia que el despechado era el Rey de la Noche y obtenía lo que quería.

En sus salidas habían tenido alcohol, karaoke, strippers, toneladas de chocolate y maratón de novelas mexicanas. Cada uno tenía su manera de lidiar con sus rupturas y como resultado era imposible saber qué terminarían haciendo en esas fiestas. Fueron noches muy locas.

—Es pho —señaló Stephen— él no quiere a nadie. Es como su amo.

—Yo los quiero. Algo —se defendió Michael.

—Uuuh El Rey del Hielo nos quiere. Algo —dijo Lisa dándole unos codazos en las costillas a Terry y ambos se echaron a reír. Idiotas.

—No me llamen así.

—Tuvimos que venir a tu casa para poder hacerle su fiesta de despecho a Mandy ya que estas como un ermitaño —razonó Stephen. Padma, sonrojada e incapaz de mirarlo a la cara se habia puesto a acariciar la cabeza de Pho.

—¿Me vas a culpar? —respondió con más agresividad de la esperada. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Chicos, chicos no empiecen —intervino Padma—. Si Michael se siente mejor en su casa, esta bien, no tiene por que salir.

A Michael no le gustó el tufillo a lástima que desprendía la voz de Padma.

—Claro, quedate en tu casa con la cálida compañía de Pho. Ese es el verdadero Rey del Hielo aquí —ese fue Terry. Pho maulló y Mandy lo abrezó con fuerza.

—Pho es perfecto como es —saltó Mandy en defensa de la mascota de Michael— no es como la gente que te enamora y luego te rompe el corazón porque _is qui ni iris li qui ispiribi_ —su labio inferior empezó a tembar— Pho es bu-bueno y esponjoso y... y así es pe-perfecto. ¿Verdad, guapo?

Michael se sentía mal por Mandy, aunque nunca había pasado por algo así. Desde Hogwarts que no salia con nadie así que nunca había tenido el honor de ser el Rey de la Noche y menos de recurrir a Pho como paño de lágrimas.

Pasaron a discutir el plan de la noche con Mandy ¿Saldrian o se quedarían en casa de Michael? no participaba de la conversación porque dado que no lo dejaban en paz en su casa solo con su gato, no le queda otra que dejarse arrastrar. Padma se acercó a su lado se sento y empezó a juguetear con los pliegues de su falda.

—¿Sabes? ... um... aun creo que deberias hacerte ver por un medico muggle. En verdad me siento muy, muy, _muy_ mal por como termino todo. Lo siento.

Honestamente ¿podrían dejar de tratarlo con guantes de seda solo porque la sola vista de la Marca lo ponía mal?

—No es tu culpa ¿cómo ibas a saber...?

—Era muy facil haber investigado un poco, antes de enviarte alli.

—Esta bien, no importa.

—Si importa, Michael.

Por supuesto que importaba. Había tenido un ataque de pánico y ahora, gracias al Profeta, todos los magos del país lo sabían. Odiaba cómo eso lo hacia sentirse, observado y vulnerable.

—Prometo que esta vez haré bien mi trabajo y no te tendrás que preocupar por sorpresas. ¿Qué dices?

No quería, en verdad no quería, pero tampoco quería que esta discusión creciera y arruinara el poco animo que tenía por salir con sus amigos. Ya buscaría otra excusa para safarse del asunto del medico muggle.

—Esta bien. Avísame e iré —mintió.

**...**

El imbécil de Marcus le había enviado un vociferador a su maldito consultorio y no paró de dar por culo hasta que le dijo que se vieran en el maldito Dark Pig.

También se las había arreglado para llevar a Alexa a una cita, pese a las advertencias de Adrian. Quiso decirle que no saliera con semejante anormal, pero ella dijo que si era amigo suyo no podía ser tan malo. Pobre mujer confiando en el criterio de Adrian para elegir compañía. Que luego no dijera que no le habia advertido.

Dejando los líos de sus amigos que no-deberían-conocerse-pero-se-conocen-porque-maldita-sea-su-suerte, aceptó la invitación de Marcus, pero llevo su propio dinero mágico y su moto voladora por si el bastardo lo dejaba botado. Que lo haría. Daphne será una maldita pero estaba forrada, le encantaba presumir que estaba forrada y no tenia problemas en aparecerlo en su casa la mayoría de las veces.

Habia que darle un punto a los muggles, eran muy buenos para crear cacharros que imitaban la adrenalina, el vacio en el estomago y el aire en el rostro de un vuelo en escoba. Las motocicletas eran definitivamente su mejor invento. ¿Peligrosas? sí ¿ilegales? la suya definitivamente lo era, pero eran aparatos hermosos que rugian como bestias en la mitad de la noche sobre el cielo escoces.

El que no tuviera varita no le impedía disfrutar de los beneficios de la magia de vez en cuando.

Lo que Adrian no esperaba ver una vez vio la mesa desde donde Marcus le hacia aspavientos, era encontrarse con Alexa sentada a su lado. En el puto Hogsmeade. En un bar mágico lleno de magos y cosas mágicas encantadas ¡Pero si a dos mesas había un puto goblin!

—¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? —gruño una vez se sentó en la mesa— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

No quería hacer un escándalo y que la gente supiera que Alexa era muggle. Los muggles no tenían prohibido entrar, pero había reglas. Malditas _leyes._

—Alexa —canturreó el bastardo— te presento a mi amigo Adrian.

—Sabes perfectamente que la conozco, imbecil.

Alexa frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo a ti no te conozco, evidentemente —se cruzo de brazos— ¿Doc sabe lo de la magia?

—Obviamente no. Tu tampoco deberias saberlo.

—No puedo creer que me hubieras mentido todos estos años —soltó ella—. Creí que eramos amigos.

Se sintió un poco culpable e incapaz de plantarle cara y quien realmente merecía su ira era en el pedazo de subnormal que tenía por amigo.

—No puedo creer que rompieras El Estatuto del Secreto Mágico en LA PRIMERA CITA, Marcus.

Alexa abrió mucho los ojos.

—Si, Alexa, hay un ESTATUTO INTERNACIONAL que nos obliga a mantener la boca cerrada —se giró en dirección a Marcus con el índice en alto— No podemos ir por la vida rompiendolo para impresionar muggles y follar con ellos.

—No es la primera cita, es la segunda.

Adrian quería gritar ¡La audacia de este malnacido!

—Además sabes muy bien que puedes contarle a muggles de confianza.

—No puedo enojarme con él cuando fue mas sincero que mi supuesto amigo a quien conozco hace dos años.

_¿Ah si?_ Marcus soltó una carcajada corta y carente de humor. Muy bien, si lo va a saber que se entere de todo.

—¿Te habló de los mortifagos? ¿De la guerra y de-quien-tu-sabes o tambien olvido ese detalle?

_Estuve en un grupo de gente que buscaba acabar a los que eran como tu._

—Me contó todo.

Adrian boqueó porque no esperaba esa respuesta. Marcus aprovechó para inclinarse hacia adelante y añadir: —No es precisamente el mejor tema de conversación si lo que quiero es impresionar un muggle para follar con él ¿Huh?

—¿Qué... qué demonios quieres, Marcus?

—Ayudar —dijo en un tono de voz de alguien que busca más que "solo ayudar"—. Estuve hablando con Daphne y ella mencionó que tal vez estuvieras interesado en romper unas cuantas leyes mágicas y muggles.

Traidora.

No debió de haberle mencionado que había estado pensando en Corner y en lo que podrian aportar los conocimientos muggles al mundo mágico. Habian tantas cosas que podían lograr, sin mencionar que gente como Corner se beneficiaría y maldita sea, quería hacer algo bueno por una vez.

Lo peor era que no podía excusarse y decir que había dicho eso estando borracho, porque habían estado en casa de Daphne, cuidando de Scorpius y bebiendo té cuando sacó el tema. Era una idea que le había estado rondando la cabeza, pero no tenia el dinero, ni los medios; ni los conocimientos muggles; ni los conocimientos mágicos para llevar a cabo lo que fuera que intentara.

—La ultima vez que hice eso de romper reglas ellos rompieron mi varita.

—La ultima vez que hiciste eso de romper reglas volaste en una motocicleta hechizada hace menos de una hora, y hasta donde sé, aun no has ido a la carcel. No te hagas el santo.

—Escucha —interrumpio Alexa— el asunto es... que quiero ayudarte. Tal vez puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tu qué ganas?

—Hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que sé que existen pociones que hacen crecer partes del cuerpo de la nada, planeo estudiar medicina y tengo a mi madre en la cama de un hospital, Adrian ¿tu que crees?

Adrian creía que si Alexa hubiera sido bruja el sombrero la hubiera sorteado en Slytherin.

—No sabia lo de tu madre.

—No sabia lo de tu magia.

Ambos se sonrieron y Adrian se giro en dirección del tercero en esa mesa.

—¿Y tu? ¿Tu que ganas, Marcus?

—Solo soy un buen amigo que quiere ayudar.

**...**

Habian terminado en Hogsmeade por culpa de michael.

Nadie le había dicho que era por su culpa, pero... era por su culpa, despues de todo era el único del grupo con una restricción para hacer magia frente a muggles y nadie quería a miembros del Ministerio. Puede que algunos de sus amigos trabajaran para el Ministerio, pero era sábado en la noche y nadie va a trabajar un sábado en la noche.

En en algún momento de la noche Michael decidió salir un rato a tomar aire aprovechando que no tenia el alcohol tan subido a la cabeza, así que salio a darse una vuelta por el pueblecito. Salio de Las Tres Escobas empujando su silla por los caminos de piedra del pueblo. No sabia a donde quería ir, solo que se sentía abrumado y necesitaba un descanso del ruido, la música y el alcohol.

Al haber sido criado mayoritariamente en el mundo mágico tenía recuerdos de Hogsmeade incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts y, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, Hogsmeade seguia siendo esencialmente igual. Demostrando así que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no habían hecho tanto daño.

La casa embrujada había sido demolida, el pasadizo de Hogwarts que conducia alli fue sellado y esa zona convertida en una estatua de tributo a los caidos en la guerra y eso era todo el recuerdo que quedaba de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

El negocio de los Weasley habia sido ampliado porque a los chicos de Hogwarts les seguia encantando sangrar por la nariz y hacer el idiota; el pub Cabeza de Puerco había pasado de manos y ahora se llamaba The Dark Pig como un mal chiste. Algunos decían que era una burla al bar de antaño donde se reunia lo peor del mundo magico, otros decían que bajita la mano le estaba llamando "cerdo" a Voldemort. Por la razón que fuera Michael no pensaba entrar ahí, demasiados malos recuerdos.

_Miau_

Marcus se sobresalto y bajo la mirada.

—¿Tambien conseguiste escapar, Pho?

El gato ronroneó y se acerco a la mano que Michael había bajado. Sus amigos podian decir lo que quisieran de Pho, pero era un gato muy cariñoso, solo que ellos eran molestos y ruidosos y por eso pho los rechazaba. Con excepción tal vez de Padma, quien era su favorita.

—Conoces las reglas de la noche y Mandy se va a enojar como no te encuentre.

_Miau._

—Sí, yo tambien necesito aire.

Su gato saltó en su regazo.

Una puerta se abrio de golpe y de ella salio un sujeto en ropa muggle refunfuñando algo sobre unas llaves. Era evidente que le costaba mantener el equilibrio por la forma como daba tumbos, pero parecía coherente, inofensivo y en problemas. Michael se acerco para ayudar al sujeto quien sen encontraba escarbando frenéticamente sus bolsillos, tal vez pudiera usar un hechizo de invocacion para ayudar al sujeto que aparentemente había olvidado sacar su varita y realizar el encantamiento por él mismo.

El sujeto levantó el rostro.

—¿Pucey?

—¿Corner?

Maldita sea con quien se va a encontrar.

—Joder, lo que me faltaba. Primero me dejan botado y luego me encuentro con el maldito lisiado —farfulló. Michael estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se las arreglo para levantar una ceja y parecer ofendido— ¿Qué quieres? ¿otra ronda? Todavia me pica el culo de la ultima vez asi que ese hechizo puedes ahorrartelo.

No iba a sentirse culpable.

—Solo queria ayudar

—¿Hah? ¿y "ayudar", cómo, exactamente? llamando a tus amiguitos los aurores para decirles que el mortifago malo va a huh... no sé —Pucey se fijó en Pho—, patear ese gato? no tengo varita asi que eso va a colar. Ya puedo ver el titular en El Profeta "El Mortifago Patea Gatos Ataca De Nuevo".

Michael frunció el ceño y se preguntó si Pucey siempre fue asi de hablador o era el alcohol.

—Por supuesto El Profeta no va a hablar de las bajas colaterales.

—¿Que?

—Pues eso. tu me atacas con tus maleficios de primer año y luego los aurores se cargan a Romi para justificar las malditas luces de colores, Corner ¿A alguien le importó? ¡Claro que no!

Michael se puso blanco ¿Alguien murió? ¿Un muggle? ¿El niño? Merlín, Romi sonaba a nombre de niño. No, no, pero eso no podía ser, nadie lo habia mencionado y, pese a lo que creyera Pucey, los aurores no eran sus amigos, Nadie del ED había terminado trabajando en ese departamento, salvo Potter y Weasley.

Pucey siguió vomitando frases sin sentido.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si se cargaran a tu gato mugroso, hah?

—¿Por qué alguien querría meterse con Phoebius?

—No lo sé ¿Por qué querría alguien meterse con Romi? ¡Él no hizo nada!

Michael no entendía nada. Pero no iba a dejar que alguien que llevaba la Marca lo hiciera sentir culpable. Los Aurores no matarían a un muggle ¿por qué demonios había pensado eso? era ridículo. Y Pucey estaba borracho.

—Un mortífago no me va a dar clases de moral.

—Claro, ustedes tienen derechos exclusivos sobre la moral, se me olvidaba —paró de refunfuñar y agachó la mirada. Michael no se había dado cuenta de que, en algún momento, Phoebius se había bajado de su regazo y ahora estaba ronroneando a Pucey y restregándose en su pierna.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este bicho?

Pho le dio un par de cabezazos ligeros, maulló y se perdió en una esquina hacia unos arbustos.

—¿Pho? ¿Qué le hiciste, Pucey?

—¿Por qué es mi culpa ahora? ¡Es un puto gato, se habra ido a mear! —exclamó, caminado en direccion a los mismos arbustos por los que habia desaparecido su mascota.

Michael se dispuso a seguirlo mientras le reclamaba —¿Y por qué lo sigues?

—Como si me importara seguir a un mugroso gato. No, Corner, no lo sigo a él. Da la casualidad que allá deje guardado mi... —cerró la boca de inmediato.

Claro, nada sospechoso.

**...**

Iba dando tumbos tras el gato roñoso que no podia importarle menos. Corner lo seguia de serca y le echaba miradas como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un arma del abrigo y apretara el gatillo. _Je je... gatillo._

_Merlín, estaba muy borracho._

Sacudio la cabeza en un intento por despejarse y fracaso miserablemente porque todo dio vueltas mas rápido. Se apoyó en un árbol para no irse de cara y Corner le lanzó otra miradita juzgadora que decidió ignorar porque tenia que concentrarse en llegar hasta donde había dejado su moto, encontrar las llaves y salir de ahí.

Sobre el asiento de la moto, encontró también, con un par de ojos amarillos que lo juzgaban.

—Me va a llenar de pelos el asiento —se quejó con su dueño, a ver si así hacia algo. Corner se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y luego a seguir juzgando a Adrian.

—¿Esa motocicleta es legal?

Adrian sintió su cara arder y no solo por el alcohol ¿Solo porque era un ex-mortífago también se dedicaba a hacer cosas ilegales? Es decir, sí, la moto era ilegal, pero igual Corner lo estaba juzgando.

—Tan legal como ese gato —señaló con una sonrisa de cabrón. Podía reconocer a un gato mitad kneazle Se necesitaba un trámite burocrático de la mierda para poder tener de esos en casa y nadie que él conociera y que tenia un bicho de esos, tenía los permisos. No es como que fuera a ir a Azkaban por eso, pero seguía siendo ilegal.

Corner se sonrojó —¿Cómo sabes?

—Estoy borracho, no ciego.

_Y porque mi varita, también ilegal, tiene pelo de uno de esos bichos ilegales ¿no te jode?_

—Phoebius es más legal que esa moto.

—Está bien, los muggles no me van a ver —porque obviamente la moto tiene un encantamiento para eso.

—¿Qué hay de conducir una motocicleta mágica voladora en medio de la noche estando borracho?

_Ugh._

Si bien su vida se había caracterizado por ser una sucesión de malas ideas, matarse a medio vuelo no era una de ellas ¿Por qué había llevado la moto ilegalmente encantada cuando sabia que iba a terminar borracho perdido? ¿Y por qué demonios Corner no agarraba a su animal y se largaba?

Hizo aspavientos en dirección al gato para que se bajara de su motocicleta, el gato empezó a juguetear con su brazo porque no entendió el mensaje. Esas cruzas no eran tan listas como la gente aseguraba, evidentemente.

—Está bien —exclamó exasperado al ver que ni Corner le quitaba la mirada ni el gato se bajaba de su moto— no voy a usar la maldita moto ¿felices?

El gato maulló muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

**...**

Michael sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa que escondía una perversa satisfacción al ver a Pucey entrar en el Autobus Noctámbulo.

—Retorcido pedazo de mierda —fue el agradecimiento que obtuvo del otro cuando decidieron que ese era el medio de transporte mas adecuado dada la situación. Si el otro no podía aparecerse porque no tenía varita, ni llamar a sus amigos porque no tenía varita, ni podía hacer nada que implicara usar una varita. Aparentemente tampoco tenia acceso a la red flu y volar en escoba era tan absurdo como volar en motocicleta.

Michael decidió que la única opción que quedaba era el autobus noctambulo que él podía llamar usando su varita.

—Ni en mil años me subo en esa porquería.

—Es la mejor opción, razonó —al ver la reacción del otro, sintió mas ganas de llamar al autobus.

Pucey maldijo, gruñó, maldijo, se cagó en sus muertos y maldijo un poco más. al final accedió a que Michael llamara el autobus y ambos se dedicaron aesperar.

—Esa porquería si que debería de ser ilegal.

Michael no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**...**

Marcus no tenía movil porque era un mago sangrepura muy mago y muy sangrepura así que desató su frustración y su resaca en Alexa a quien después de petarle el teléfono de mensajes, decidió contestar.

_Alexa [11:08 am]_

_Llegamos bien, gracias por preguntar 3_

_Tu [11:09 am]_

_Te desearía lo peor, pero estas saliendo con el bastardo Flint  
_

__Alexa [11:10 am]__

__Marcus te envía saludos__

____Y dice que es un hijo legitimo____

_____Tu [11:12 am]_____

____lo voy a matar____

_________y a ti_________

______________pero primero necesito que me traiga la poción ______________

______________y me lleve a recoger la moto______________

______________quedo en hogsmeade______________

________________Alexa [11:13 am]________________

________________________________[thinking_emoji]________________________________

_____________________________________Tu [11:14 am]_____________________________________

_____________________________________?_____________________________________

_____________________________________________________Alexa [11:14 am]_____________________________________________________

________________No hasta mañana________________

_____________________Tu [11:15 am]_____________________

_____________________Que!?_____________________

_____________________PORQUE!?_____________________

_____________________________________Alexa [11:15 am]_____________________________________

________________No puedo creer que existiera la poción de la resaca________________

________________y no me dijeras!________________

________________asi que ahora vas a sufrir como el resto de los mottos________________

________________*mogles________________

________________;)________________

_____________________Tu [11:16 am]_____________________

_____________________*Muggles __________________________________________;)_____________________

_____________________no te atrevas puta loca_____________________

_____________________________________________________Alexa [11:16 am]_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________;)_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________Marcus está de mi lado_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________:)))_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________dice que te lo mereces_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________:))))))_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________por no confiar en tus amigos muffles_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________*muggles_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________:))))))))  
_____________________________________________________

Adrian estaba lívido. Hijos de...

_Miau_

—¿Qué?

El gato repitió el maullido.

Adrian se volvio a recostar. Se llevó las manos al rostro y espero a que la alucinación desapareciera. Pasados unos minutos e insistentes maullidos se resignó a que tendría que encarar a Corner quien iba a llegar con un ejercito de aurores a rescatar a su gato. Ugh.

Y como si no fuera suficiente desgracia, apareció nada menos que Astoria con Scorpius. "Dia de visitas en Azkaban", medio recordó su cerebro. Lo había olvidado.

**...**

Acordaron reunirse en un lugar neutro. Es decir, en un lugar muggle. Pucey parecía desenvolverse muy bien en el mundo muggle, pero eso no quitaba que Michael estuviera ansioso. honestamente ¿podían culparlo?

Barajó la posibilidad de pedirle a Padma que lo acompañara. Pero no quería pasar por las explicaciones y menos despues de la conversacion que tuvieron la noche anterior, las miradas de pena y el explicar que su gato se fue con un mortifago. Ex-mortífago. Pho era un traidor.

La restricción para el uso de magia cerca de muggles estaba aun activa, pero eso no le impidió llevar su varita, por si acaso. Al menos habían acordado encontrarse cerca a su casa que sentirse en su zona lo reconfortaba un poco, así que intentando aclarar su mente uso su magia para aparecerse en una callejuela vacía que siempre usaba con ese propósito. Y Por supuesto al aparecer no estaba solo.

_Miau_

_"¿Ahora si es 'miau', traidor?"_

—Eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba —ese sonaba como Pucey— Bien, entregado el gato. Me voy.

—¡Adiosh datito! —y ese sonaba como un ¿niño?

—¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó antes de pensar si cotillear en la vida de esta gente era una buena idea.

—No.

Michael entrecerró los ojos.

—Y antes de que te hagas ideas raras, tampoco lo secuestré. Es mi... um... ahijado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo porque Michael estaba haciendo cuentas y cábalas intentando deducir si Pucey decía la verdad y quien era ese niño y por qué alguien dejaría su hijo en cuidado de alguien que hacia una noche estaba borracho perdido y planeaba irse a casa en una motocicleta voladora ilegal. Y que había secuestrado su gato, probablemente.

—Señol —interrumpió la voz del niño— ¿pedo jugal ton el datito?

—El señor ya se va, Scor —contestó Pucey con un tono bastante mas suave de lo que lo habia escuchado nunca, extendiendo la mano para que el pequeño la tomara— anda, iremos a buscar otro Romi.

El niño "Scor" se lo quedó mirando y Michael temió por la inevitable incómoda pregunta propia de un niño normal "¿por qué está en una silla, señor?", pero el niño simplemente se despidió con la mano, acarició a Pho quien se había hecho un lugar en su regazo y se fue hacia donde su padrino.

—¿Vas a ayudal a ese señol a caminal, tio? —la pregunta no era dirigida a él, pero la escuchó perfectamente. Así como pudo escuchar a Pucey detenerse, removerse incomodo y tragar saliva. Girarse en su dirección y removerse incomodo un poco más. Al final se dio vuelta y volvió hacia donde se encontraba Michael.

—Puedo intentarlo. No prometo nada, pero... podría intentarlo.

—Ningún medimago ha podido hacer nada. Y créeme, he visto a los mejores ¿qué te hace pensar que tu podrías, Pucey?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que _no_ podría, Corner? sacaste una cita en el consultorio por algo ¿no es así?

—Una idea estúpida, viendo como terminó.

—¿Estas seguro?

Por que demonios siguen discutiendo en un callejón estrecho, en verdad pareciera que estuvieran tratando negocios raros. _Oh, cierto._

—¿Es siquiera legal?

Pucey boqueó haciéndose el ofendido, luego se llevo una mano a la cara y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

—Honestmente no tengo idea, pero ya que íbamos a encontrarnos en un lugar mas adecuado y que de no haber sido por esa bola de pelos que nos arrastró hasta acá estaríamos allí... ¿podríamos tener esta conversación en donde se supone nos debíamos encontrar?

Michael asintió y se preparó para arrastrar su silla junto a Pucey y el niño. Tal vez fuera una estúpida idea. Tal vez no debería confiar en él, pero tampoco sentía que debiera desconfiar y aun si su instinto se equivocaba ¿tenía algo qué perder?

**...**

* * *

I TRIED

yo se que llamar sangresucia a alguien "de cariño" esta mal a muchos niveles, pero pss yo ke se son slytherin, no les pidan tanto, cumplen la ley a veces y aunque no matan igual hacen cosas moralmente reprochables.

lol cuando Corner se entere que "Scor" es Scorpius Malfoy xDDDDD

Romi no era solo una roomba, estaba hechizado así que era casi como los cuadros mágicos que son sentient


End file.
